1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for efficiently distributing necessary data to each of a plurality of servers involved in a distributed processing.
2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technical progress has been made in distributed processing systems, such as a grid computing system, in which a large job is executed in parallel by a large number of computers connected by a network (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-242614). In such systems, data necessary for distributed processing is transmitted to the respective computers or shared by the computers.
However, in the former case, an increase in network load will be brought about. The larger the data is, the more the network load increases. In the latter case, processing can delayed due to network load and server load, since accesses concentrate on a server having the shared data.